The present invention relates to apparatus for conducting fluids in a dialysis system.
A dialysis system normally comprises a dialyzer for treating a first fluid, e.g. blood, with a dialysis fluid, the dialyzer including a dialyzing membrane which separates the fluid to be treated and the dialysis fluid. The system also normally includes a source of dialysis fluid, a heating chamber in which the dialysis fluid is heated before being introduced into the dialyzer, and a pump for pumping the heated dialysis fluid from the heating chamber to and through the dialyzer, and from there to a drain or a regnerating device.
The flow of dialysis fluid from the source to the heating chamber where it is to be heated can be accomplished by means of a line which is adapted to transport the fluid by means of gravity. Preferably however, a pump is used to pump the dialysis fluid from the source to the heating chamber in order to insure a steady flow of dialysis fluid into the heating chamber. As noted above, heated dialysis fluid is withdrawn from the heating chamber and conducted to the dialyzer by means of a pumping device, which in a normal instance is located downstream of the dialyzer. As can be appreciated, as two different means or devices are used for transporting dialysis fluid from the source to the heating chamber and from the heating chamber to the dialyzer, a difference in transport rates can result in either the heating chamber being emptied of heated dialysis fluid or too much fluid being pumped into the heating chamber. This in turn can result in a non-uniform flow of dialysis fluid to the dialyzer as well as a non-uniform heating of same. Further, if the heating chamber is emptied of fluid, the chamber can be damaged beyond repair by the heating means which may continue to operate.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.